Inuyasha Truth or Dare
by MissTigerLover
Summary: Now is your guys chance to ask the Inuyasha characters Truth or Dares! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

MissTigerLover: Hey guys. You have now the chance to ask the Inuyasha Characters and me dares and truth.

Kagome: That sounds fun

Miroku: Does that mean that we(Inuyasha characters) can ask each other dares and truths

MissTigerLover: Yep it works like this. The people reviews whatever truth or dare they want us to do. I will read, you guys will follow. Then you guys can ask some truths or dares.

Inuyasha: What happens if we don't follow it?

MissTigerLover: That is not the option, you will completely follow it, remember i'm the writer.

Everyone: O.O

Shippo: Okay Miroku, Kikyo or Kagome

Miroku: Shouldn't you be asking that to Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: (Blushes) Well he didn't

Miroku: Well Kikyo does have the figure of a woman

Kagome: Not you to!

Miroku: But I never got the chance to touch Kikyo's butt and I wouldn't try to because I would probably die.

Inuyasha: Agreed

Miroku: So I would pick Kagome

Kagome: Is that a insult -.-

Sango; (Death aura)

Miroku: I still love you my beloved Sango (Touches her butt)

Sango: (Blushes) You perverted monk! (Slaps him)

Miroku: So..worth it.

Everyone: He never changes

MissTigerLover: Inuyasha (Evil smile)

Inuyasha:(Gulps)

MissTigerLover: Kneel down and clean my shoe

Inuyasha: Ha you wish

MissTigerLover: My wish will come true

Inuyasha: W-What (Kneels down)

MissTigerLover: I told you there was no option in disobeying.

Everyone: Poor Inuyasha

MissTigerLover: Now make sure I can see my reflection

Inuyasha: Are you sure about that

MissTigerLover: -.-

Kagome: Remember to review truths and dares!


	2. Kikyo's butt

MissTigerLover: Hey guys!

Kagome: What is today's truth or dare

MissTigerLover: From InuyashaForeverInfinity dares Miroku to stroke Kikyo's butt (evil grin.)

Miroku: No….Im too young to die.

Inuyasha: What are you doing Shippo?

Shippo: Preparing Miroku's grave

Miroku: T.T Can I skip

Inuyasha: Never knew Miroku would refuse the chance to touch a maiden's butt

Miroku: Well you did touch her back then

Inuyasha: S-Shut up and do the dare!

Miroku: Fine where is she? T.T

MissTigerLover: I saw her near the river.

Miroku: Fine

Kagome: There she is...Miroku good luck.

Miroku: Miss Kagome why can't it be you?

Kagome: (Death aura)

Miroku: Kikyo it is.

Inuyasha: I can feel the tense in the air. (Looks over to Sango)

Sango: (Aura) Go do the dare now!

Miroku: (Walks up to Kikyo)

Kikyo: (Looks over) Hey

Miroku: Lovely weather we are having

Sango: (Breaks a stick)

Kikyo: I guess

Miroku:(Drops his staff) Oh mine staff fell

Kikyo: Then go get it

Inuyasha: Dummy

Miroku: The thing is Inuyasha was giving me a horrible massage and he kinda broke my back.

Inuyasha: That little lier

Kikyo:...Was it good?

Inuyasha and Miroku: Huh?

Kikyo: (Blushes) The massage

Miroku: Yes and if you help me out by picking my staff. I would gladly tell Inuyasha to massage you

Kikyo: Fine (Bends down)

Miroku: (Strokes her butt) So...soft

Kikyo:(Blushes and kicks him)

Miroku: Good bye world. (Lands in front of Sango)

Sango:(Death Stares)

Miroku: (Sweats) What a lovely day it is? Oh look my staff is in the ground…

Sango: (Clutches her fists) Any last words

Miroku: I have no regrets.

Inuyasha: …

Kagome: Soooo Inuyasha care to explain

Miroku: OW NO! Not there! Sango! Please...Oh no!

Everyone: What are they doing over there?

Miroku: Inuyasha! Help

Inuyasha:...(Leaves)

Miroku: Tiger! Help!

MissTigerLover: ….(Follows Inuyasha)

Miroku: NO!

Kagome: Remember to review truths or dares

Shippo: Amen (Plants flowers on the gravestone.)


	3. Doing nothing! And Prank call!

MissTigerLover: I'm back

Miroku: Oh god no

MissTigerLover: Don't worry. This dare is for Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Why?

MissTigerLover: From Inuyasha Forever infinity, Inuyasha, I dare you to go to Kagome's world and do NOTHING

Miroku: That sounds easy

Inuyasha: No! But I like exploring her world. There so much strange creatures living there

Kagome: Hello the strange creature is right here

Inuyasha: Exactly

Kagome: Sit boy!

Miroku: Kagome don't kill him or else he won't be able to do the dare.

Kagome: Fine lets go Inuyasha

Inuyasha:You're going

Kagome:Yep to make sure you don't screw up

MissTigerLover: I'm going with You.

(At Inuyasha's world.)

Kagome:...

MissTigerLover:...

Inuyasha:...

Kagome: So...MissTigerLover

MissTigerLover: Yeah

Kagome: I dare you to prank my brother

Inuyasha: I want to help

MissTigerLover: Phone prank?

Kagome: Yep here is his number

MissTigerLover:(dials the number.)

Sorta: Hello

MissTigerLover: Hello sir, I know where you live

Sorta: What Who is this?

MissTigerLover: I am the one you Will...

Kagome :( Whispers) Rates T and he is little!

MissTigerLover: I am the one who will find you and make sure for what you did

Sorta: What did I do?

MissTigerLover: You been warned (Hangs up)

Kagome: Omg I said prank him not scare him!

Inuyasha:...

Sorta: Mom! Someone threatened to kill me.

Kagome's mom: Oh Sorta What a imagination you have

Inuyasha:...(Daydream)

*Into Inuyasha 's mind

MissTigerLover: I'm going to punish you for what you did

Sorta: Please punish me more

MissTigerLover: After this, you won't be called a little kid

Sorta: No!

*Inuyasha's mind ended*

Inuyasha: (Flushes deep red)

MissTigerLover: Huh? Inuyasha Your face is red

Inuyasha: (Continues to think and nosebleed)

Kagome: Inuyasha my carpet!

Inuyasha: ...What a dare

MissTigerLover: What are you thinking!?

Shippo: Remember to review truths and dares!

MissTigerLover: I hoped you enjoy and what the heck is wrong with you!

Inuyasha: (Nosebleeds)

Kagome: My carpet!


	4. Ears and confession!

MissTigerLover: Hello guys, We have some dares and truth to do! Yeah!

Inuyasha: Torture

MissTigerLover: Yep and it is mostly for you!

Inuyasha: Why?

MissTigerLover: Okay first from StormyKnight, She dares you to let Kagome rub and pet his ears and to bark like a happy puppy when she does

Inuyasha: No!

Kagome: Come here puppy puppy (Runs after him)

Inuyasha: No! Get way from me your nut job!

Kagome: Sit Boy

Inuyasha: Ow

Miroku: I feel bad for him

Kagome: (Pets him and rubs his ears) This is so fun!

Shippo: Me next

Inuyasha: Woof Woof (Sticks tongue out)

Miroku: That poor man

MissTigerLover: Yep, From Pirate22: I have a truth or dare for you. I dare Inuyasha to tell the truth on who he likes most Kikyo or Kagome. It has to be loud and clear for everyone look forward to more. This would be good

Kagome: Oh my (Blushes)

Kikyo: Hm it is obvouis who he is picking

Inuyasha: Do I have to?

Miroku: Lucky!

Inuyasha: I LOVE KAGOME!

MissTigerLover: (Covers ears) Thats good

Inuyasha: Was that loud enough?

MissTigerLover: Yes loud enough for me to be deaf for the rest of the chapters

Shippo" What

Miroku: No you have to clear it out

Inuyasha: What do you mean about that!

Miroku: (Whispers)

Inuyasha:(Nods and walks closer) Kagome

Kagome: (Blushes) W-What are you planning to do

Inuyasha:(Grabs her hands)

Kagome: W-Wha

Inuyasha: (Leans in)

Kagome: (Closes her eyes)

Inuyasha: I love you (Kisses her)

MissTigerLover:(Covers Shippo's face)

Shippo: I want to see

MissTigerLover: This is something you are too young to understand my friend.

Shippo: I am only…(Counts on fingers) Your right

MissTigerLover: Okay thanks for the dare and truth and I need more. I am so looking forward to it but first thing first. I am here to! I would love to be dared and truthed!


	5. Kagome don't you dare!

MissTigerLover: I have a dare for you guys!

Inuyasha: Not me

MissTigerLover: Well it kinda involves you. From StormyKnight, I dare Sango and Kagome to kiss Miroku on both of his cheeks and Inuyasha can't do anything about it!

Inuyasha: W-What!

Miroku: I love that person.

Sango: There is no way I'm going to kiss that (Points to Miroku)

MissTigerLover: Is not like you're going to kiss him in the lips

Kagome: I guess I will take his right cheek

Inuyasha: No Kagome!

MissTigerLover:(Pins Inuyasha down)Go now before I die!

Inuyasha: Tiger

MissTigerLover: Yeah

Inuyasha: I dare you to let me go!

MissTigerLover: Damn the power of a writer (Starts to let go!

Shippo: Tiger I dare you to never let go even if he dares you back

MissTigerLover: Thank God. Now go!

Kagome:(kisses his cheek) There

Sango:(Stands and stares)

Miroku: Come on my beloved Sango

Sango:(Glares)

Miroku: Look at that stare. She loves me!

MissTigerLover: Hurry!

Sango: Fuck it!(Kisses his cheek)

Miroku: (Touches Sango's butt)

Sango: You perverted monk!(Slaps him)

MissTigerLover: Phew that was a close one

Inuyasha: Get off me. Your heavy!

MissTigerLover: Oops (Gets off) I am not that heavy (Pout)

Inuyasha:(Pushes Tiger away) Kagome how dare you kiss that lowlife

Kagome: Jealous?

Inuyasha:N-No!  
MissTigerLover: You know you could of dared Kagome to not kiss him.

Inuyasha: I'm so dumb

MissTigerLover: Yep but I would off dared Kagome to continue the dare from before

Inuyasha: I hate you

MissTigerLover: I love you to. Okay then, I am looking forward for more truths and dares so yeah. Remember I am here so you can truth or dare me to!


	6. So much kissing!

MissTigerLover: I have a lot of dares and truths for all of you

Inuyasha: I already been tortured. Give it all you got

MissTigerLover: But Inuyasha I think you will gladly enjoy it. (Evil grin) Okay from. StormyKnight,I dare Miroku to kiss Sango on her cheek while keeping his hands behind his back! I also dare Inuyasha to kiss Kagome on... the lips! And no complaining Inuyasha or Kagome can "sit" you!

Miroku: But how can I enjoy kissing Sango in her cheek if I can't stroke her lovely butt

Sango: Deal with it!

Shippo: I have an idea (Ties Miroku's hands on his back) No you don't have to worry about anything Sango

Miroku: Why!

Sango: Just do the dare

Miroku: Sango you can be free to move your head to the right when I try to kiss your cheek

Sango: No

MissTigerLover: Miroku is trying to get more than he already has.

Miroku:(Kisses Sango cheeks) Okay Sango (Tries to kiss her on her lips)

Sango:(Slaps him)

Inuyasha: I have to kiss ...Kagome...on the lips

MissTigerLover: Yep(Whispers to Kagome) Enjoy

Kagome:(Blushes and looks up) um...are you ready

Everyone else:(Eats popcorn)

Inuyasha: Can everyone Give us some private time!

MissTigerLover: I am the writer

Sango: We are the characters

Miroku: I don't want to miss a good show

Inuyasha: Damn you all (Looks at Kagome)

MissTigerLover: We are waiting, be a man and kiss her.

Inuyasha: Fine, um...close your eyes

Kagome: Okay

MissTigerLover: You can do it

Inuyasha:(Twitches) Shut up and read the mood

Kagome : Can you hurry up, this is embarrassing

Inuyasha:(Kisses Kagome's lips)

Everyone else:(Claps)

Inuyasha: We ain't in a play!(Growls)

MissTigerLover: Okay next dare From InuyashaForeverInfinity Hmmm...I dare Sango to kiss Inuyasha while Miroku stroke's Kagome's butt but no one can interfere...*evil grin*  
MissTigerLover, I dare you to try a Wind Scar. I wanna see how this all ends.

Inuyasha: There is pairing with me and Sango!

MissTigerLover: Yep

Sango: But I am only...(Looks to Miroku) Never mind

Miroku: I love that person, come here Kagome! (Reaches his hands towards her)

Kagome: Shippo wanna switch

Shippo: I would help you but...I don't have any(Shows his butt)

MissTigerLover: True but you are also a boy, and this is a dare for them

Shippo: How is Inuyasha and Sango doing.. (Looks over)

Inuyasha and Sango: (Kissing)

MissTigerLover: It seems they are doing just fine.

Shippo: Based on Inuyasha blood on his face , Sango fought him and won

MissTigerLover : That poor man

Inuyasha:(Let's go to see Miroku stroking Kagome's butt) Get your hands off her!

Miroku: It a dare Inuyasha and you did kiss my woman

Inuyasha: T-That...She kisses horrible

Sango: Hey

Inuyasha: Kagome kisses way better

Kagome: Inuyasha!(embarrassed)

Inuyasha: But also Kikyo kisses way better than all of you

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: Ow!

Kagome:(Gets up) The dare is over. I hate you Inuyasha!(Walks away)

Inuyasha: Fine leave!

MissTigerLover: You are horrible with woman

Inuyasha: Shut up since you never had a man

MissTigerLover: I-I did so

Inuyasha: Really who

MissTigerLover: Sesshomaru

Everyone: O.O He is with Rin

MissTigerLover: Damn it

Inuyasha: Ha you have to prove if you really have a man

MissTigerLover: Fine next chapter , Now give me your sword

Inuyasha: Huh?

MissTigerLover: Give me your sword so I can do windscar

Inuyasha: I am not letting you touch my baby boo

MissTigerLover: Its a dare! Now Give it to me

Inuyasha: There is no way in the universe I will give it to a weakling-Ow!(Drops the sword)

Kagome: Sit!

MissTigerLover: Thank you (Picks up the sword) Now how do you use this thing (Swings the sword random) Its not coming out!

MissTigerLover: (Releases in Inuyasha's way)

Inuyasha: What are You doing ! Are you trying to kill me because you have no luck in man

MissTigerLover: At first I was worried about you getting hit but now I wish for you to die

Inuyasha: Aww your so sweet

MissTigerLover: Thanks for your truth and dares and I hope for more to come. Also there will be a special guest joining us so he will be available to truth and dare. He is my own character so yeah.


	7. A new guy joined Hatsu!

MissTigerLover: Hey

Hatsu: Hello Tiger

Inuyasha: Who is that?

MissTigerlover: My fellow

Kagome: Is he real?

MissTigerLover: Well in fanfiction he is!

Inuyasha:You poor child, No life

MissTigerlover: Shut up! (Blushes) From FeudalWarrior:So I have a dare! (Or rather dare*s*). I dare Miroku to try some sort of spicy food from Kagome's time, Sango is to try on pair of stiletto heels (and walk around in them), Shippo has to do one task of Inuyasha's choosing, I dare Inuyasha to find Kagome's tickle spot *grins like a psycho*, and Kagome has to explain the meaning of "bae" to Inuyasha (btw it means "before anyone else" if you didn't know).

Miroku: My sounds easy

Inuyasha: Careful Miroku! Her food is evil

Kagome: Here (Gives curry)

Miroku: (Looks down) Its seems...normal

Inuyasha: I warning you!

Miroku:(Takes a bite)

MissTigerLover: So how is it?

Miroku: (Breaths fire) Hot!

Inuyasha: I told you!

Hatsu: Its not that hot (Eats it completely)

Inuyasha: You must teach me your ways

Sango: This is hard to walk on

Kagome: Stand straight and try it

Sango: Actually this isn't bad! (Falls in Miroku's hands)

Miroku: Not bad at all

Sango: Pervert!

Miroku: You fell into me

Sango: I blame Kagome ._.

Kagome: I didn't do anything

Inuyasha: Anything huh

Shippo: (Trembles) Tiger help me!

MissTigerLover: I am coming!

Hatsu: (Holds Tiger) You can't

MissTigerLover: No! Shippo, don't die!

Inuyasha: I dare you..(Looks towards Tiger)

MissTigerLover: You weren't dare

Inuyasha: Hurt her!

Shippo: I don't want to

MissTigerlover: (Spotlight) Don't worry about me Shippo, give it your best

Shippo: Tiger forgive me! Foxfire

MissTigerLover: (Faints) I didn't expect it to be this strong

Hatsu:(Picks her up and puts her on the couch)

Inuyasha: Um...For the dare of the ticke spot. Do you think you can clarify it to me better. I dont know if you meant Tickle spot of Tick spot. I am truly sorry

Miroku: I think she meant Tickle

Inuyasha: Works either way (Looks over)

Kagome: Sorry to disappoint you but I am not ticklish

Inuyasha:(Attacks Kagome) The neck

Kagome:(Laughs like a maniac) S-Stop haha it

Inuyasha: Ha now I know your weakness

Kagome: Sit boy

Inuyasha: Damn

Kagome: Okay Inuyasha do you know what bae means?

Inuyasha: Bean?

Kagome: Um no..Bae

Inuyasha: Never heard of it

Kagome: Well its like before anyone else

Inuyasha: So if I want to eat the ninja noodles before anyone else I call it Bae?

Kagome:(Facepalms) Okay um..You know Miroku and Sango

Miroku: How did we get involve in this!

Kagome: Okay so if Miroku and Sango decides to take it to the next level

Inuyasha: What level?

Kagome: Um the more than friends.

Inuyasha: Best friends

Kagome: More than that

Inuyasha: Eating buddy

Kagome: Is that even a thing!

Inuyasha: Do you mean…

Kagome: (Nods)

Inuyasha: They already have a baby!

Kagome:(Slams her head towards the wall) Sango any help here

Sango: I would but...you need to explain it

Kagome: I will explain it in the most simplest way. There are two birds. In order to get a egg they need to go into a stage that will get to know each other

Inuyasha: Um..mating?

Kagome: Kind of.

Inuyasha: Just tell me what birds and Miroku have anything to do with? Is Miroku cheating on Sango with a bird!

Miroku: No! How clueless can you be

Kagome: You call someone Bae if you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend

Inuyasha: …

Kagome:...

Inuyasha: So you're asking me out?

Kagome:Im done

Hatsu :FromStormyKnight:I dare Kagome to slap the hell out of Kikyo and Inuyasha can't do a thing about it. Violent.

Kagome: I like that dare (Mumbles)

Inuyasha: What did you say?

Miroku: Well we tied her up and trust me it was hard

Kikyo; I hate these dares (Glares at Kagome)

Kagome: (Slaps the hell out of her)

Inuyasha: Stop it!

Hatsu: (Stops him) This is a dare. I am pretty sure Tiger would of do the same thing

Kikyo: I will kill you

Miroku: Calm down

Inuyasha: Is Tiger awake?

Hatsu: Yes

Inuyasha: Hey Tiger I have a dare for you  
MissTigerLover: Huh?

Inuyasha: Make out with Hatsu

MissTigerLover: What!

Hatsu:(Blushes)

Inuyasha: He is your fellow right?

MissTigerLover: T-That

Inuyasha: Or were you lying because you were embarrassed

MissTigerLover: You know what (Grabs Hatsu's collar) I will show you! (Makes out with him)

Inuyasha:(Covers Shippo's face)  
Shippo:Not this again!

MissTigerLover:(Breaks away) Thank you for your truths and dares. I am hoping for more. So feel free to review them. Remember Hatsu is now available for Truths or dares.

Miroku:(Pets Hatsu's back) You lucky fellow

Hatsu: (Blushes)


	8. Purplious

MissTigerLover: Hey guys I have a dare from pirate22:I dare inuyasha to dye sesshomaru's hair purple and green and sesshomaru not kill inuyasha i will let you know more soon

Inuyasha: Hell no!

MissTigerLover: Coward

Inuyasha: Okay what about you do it?

MissTigerLover: I have...to go in a date with Hastu...so I can't help you

Hatsu: W-Wha

MissTigerLover: You don't have to act clueless

Hatsu: I'm not I really didn't know we were going on a date

MissTigerLover: Oh stop playing around (Death aura) lets go (Drags his ear)

Miroku: So how are you going to this

Inuyasha: I will just have to go up to him, knock him out, and dye his hair

Miroku: Even how perfect that sounds-

Kagome: You cant beat him

Inuyasha: I can so-nevermind

Kagome: I have a idea (Whispers)  
Inuyasha: No way!

Kagome: It's worth a try

Inuyasha: Um hey sesshomaru... onee chan

Sesshomaru:(Twitches his eyes) What the fuck is wrong with you?

Inuyasha: What is it so strange for me to call you bro

Sesshomaru: Did you and Kagome go to the next level

Inuyasha:W-Wha shut up- I wanted to ask you to go to the hotspring with me.

Miroku: Oh I get it, Inuyasha wants to see his bro naked.

Kagome:(Slaps her forehead) That's not it

Sesshomaru: This is strange coming from you

Inuyasha: Jeez all i want is to spend quantity time with my bro (Puts his arm around the neck)

Sesshomaru:(Removes the arm) Okay then...tonight?

(Tonight happens)

Inuyasha:...

Sesshomaru:...

Everyone:...

Inuyasha: Do you like the color purple?

Sesshomaru: No

Inuyasha: What if Rin's dyed you hair purple?

Sesshomaru:(Glares) What do you think

Inuyasha:(Thinks to himself) I lived a good life

Kagome: He can't kill you but he can hurt you -.-

Sesshomaru:...

Inuyasha: Should I wash your hair

Sesshomaru: With what

Inuyasha:(Shows bottle) Kagome said that this bottle prevents fleas since we are dogs

Sesshomaru: I guess so…

Inuyasha:(Puts on the bottle) Well I'm finished

Sesshomaru:That was fast….I smell colored dye

Inuyasha:(Tries to suppress his laughter) No..you're imagining…it

Sesshomaru:Okay well I should be going. (Leaves)

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru your back…..Oh my god!

Sesshomaru:What is it Jaken?

Rin: Oh Sesshomaru you agreed with my hair tip

Sesshomaru: Huh? (Looks at the lake's reflection)

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru:(Burns in fury) I'll kill him!

Jaken: It's hard to take you seriously when you are looking like that (Laughs)

Rin: Jaken I think it's rather cute! (Laughs with him)

Sesshomaru: (Blushes)

(Meanwhile)

Inuyasha: Did you see him?

Kagome: He didn't even notice you put it on him

Inuyasha:(Hits the ground) He looked damn scary

Sesshomaru:(Bangs on the door) Inuyasha! You are so dead!

Inuyasha: Oh...no

Shippo: Thanks for the dare and we hope for more.

MissTigerLover: Im back and Inuyasha why are you laying down on the floor?

Inuyasha: You know, just chilling

MissTigerLover: Okay and also sorry I haven't updated at all. I was really busy but I will try to get the truths and dares in at soon as possible. Thank you for being patient.


	9. Embarrassing moments

Tiger: Lets start!

Inuyasha: Before we start I have a speech to say

Kagome: Oh god

Tiger:Whats this about?

Kagome:Well he was complaining

Inuyasha: As a fellow person how dare you people called demons dare us to do these terrible things. Think about how that affects our life

Tiger:Aren't you a demon -.-

Kagome:I thought they were called Fanfictioners

Inuyasha: Whatever but I been through hell. I got patted on my ears, almost killed by my old damn brother what else kissing Tiger!

Tiger:Woah there! Is that a insultment

Inuyasha:Damn right it is

Tiger: Be a good doggie until I finish reading the truths and dares

Inuyasha:Didn't you hear anything I just said

Tiger: Okay from pirate 22:I think what inuyasha wants most is to meet his dad so i dare inuyasha to borrow tensaiga from sesshomaru so he can bring back his dad so inuyasha can meet his dad inuyasha never met his dad i want him to have his dad no matter how stubborn he can be

Kagome:Aww thats sweet

Inuyasha: All I want is to get out of here!

Sesshomaru:There is no such thing I will have this thing use my tensaiga

Tiger:Please! We need it for the dare

Sesshomaru:That is not my problem

Rin:Please lord Sesshomaru….for me (Puppy eyes)

Sesshomaru:(Blushes) Only for once...it wouldn't be bad to see my old man to

Everyone:Change of person!

Inuyasha:(Swings the sword) How the hell do you use this useless sword?

Everyone:(Gasps)

Inuyasha: What..it seems you saw a ghost

Everyone:(nods) behind you

Inuyasha:(Turns around) I don't,,,,(turns pale)

InuTaisho: (Death aura) Useless huh?

Inuyasha:Hello mister...could you be…

InuTaisho:Damn right your father

Inuyasha:Oh is that so...you look alive today (Scratches his head)

InuTaisho:(Pulls Inuyasha's ears) Lets settle this to see how useless Sesshomaru's sword is.

Inuyasha:NO!

Tiger:Poor Inuyasha oh well next from FuedalWarrior:Wow, I didn't actually expect you to put in my dares! (Surprise!) That is so cool! Inuyasha- "Are you asking me out?" Kagome- "I'm done." Lol. (Right he is so clueless)So I have a few more dares! *cue the creepy smile and psycho music* If Koga were to show up, could he be dared to answer TRUTHFULLY if he has ever scratched himself like a dog? And I also dare EVERYONE (even Shippo) to share their most embarrassing moments life. Keep up the good writing! ;D (Oh god no and thanks I will XD)

Kagome:Give me a minute

Koga:(Rushes and grabs Kagome's hands) You called?

Kagome:(Cutest expression) I was just thinking since you are a wolf. Do you scratch yourself like a dog?

Koga:Why do you ask

Kagome; (Tears) It's becomes Inuyasha never tells me these things

Miroku: Look what you did Koga. You made a girl cry

Tiger:Sick bastard

Shippo:You called yourself a man!

Koga: Kagome don't cry. I do scratch myself often when I am really nervous.

Kagome:(Change of attitude) Thanks

Koga:What just happened.

Inuyasha: Im back and what the fuck is wolfboy is here?

Koga:Is because my lovely Kagome called for me

Inuyasha:Is that true Kagome (Growls)

Kagome:(Sighs)

Inuyasha:(Feels rejected)

InuTaisho: (Pats his son's shoulders) Don't worry son

Inuyasha:But dad!(Cries to dad)

InuTaisho:If it makes you feel any better. I can beat you again in another fight

Inuyasha:How is that going to make me feel better?

Tiger:Well Im glad everyone's here since we have to share our embarrassing moments. To clarify It is only the people who is right here

InuTaisho:Does that include me?

Tiger:Yep

InuTaisho:Well once in my life I was holding up Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Of course they were both fighting. We were going to my wife's village to meet her parents. Heed my advice, DO NOT give water to demons before a big day. So I was walking in and we sat down and drank sakes. That was the moment where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru told me they aren't feeling good. I thought it was because they had a empty stomach so as I was reaching for some food. They peed on me! My wife and their parents didn't know what happened and thought I peed myself.

Everyone:(Laughs)Good job Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha:Anytime

Kagome: I really don't remember one of my embarrassing moments but I think it was this one time where Sango and I was walking from the field to hear Inuyasha and Miroku. A misunderstanding isn't all great. Inuyasha was yelling in pain while Miroku told him that it would be over soon. Then Inuyasha moaned in pleasure. 'hey don't touch me there' Miroku responded 'i need to or else what would be the point of this." I literally thought that they were having it and I ran in and told them it was wrong. To realize that Miroku was putting lotion on Inuyasha's burned skin.

InuTaisho:Oh my son..did you enjoy it (Winks)

Inuyasha: Shut up nothing happened!

Miroku: Inuyasha..(Pats his back..)I'm straight

Inuyasha: Damn right you are

Miroku: I guess the only time I was embarrassed was when I was flirting with this one girl. She had the perfect hips, her hair was the same color as the sun itself, and her eyes were clear blue. So I started to ask her to bear my child when I realized...she wasn't a girl.

Sango:Serves you right

Inuyasha:Straight you say

Sango: I would say when I was fighting a demon. I tripped on my own boot and fell to my face. The worst part was my pants ripped.

Miroku: What a sight I missed.

Sango:Thank god Kagome told you to stay with Inuyasha

InuTaisho:Monk...how close are you and my son

Inuyasha: We aren't anything!

Koga: I was looking for my Kagome and I found a maiden inside the hot spring that looked like Kagome. As a man I continued to peek. I realized that was...Inuyasha in his human form. (shivers)

Inuyasha:You mean a pervert and you were peeking at me when I was bathing!

InuTaisho:Son you are real popular with the man

Inuyasha &amp; Koga:You got it all wrong!

Hatsu: I guess its my turn

Tiger:Where were you?

Hatsu:Napping

Tiger: I'm not surprise

Hatsu: I was sleeping on a train before and when I woke up my jacket was stuck on the door of the train. I had to ride the train 5 times until someone actually helped me

Tiger:Serves you right for sleeping

Hatsu: You were there the whole time

Tiger:Oh yeah (clueless)

Everyone:Evil

Inuyasha: We were fighting a demon and I had my hand around Kagome to make sure she wasn't getting in danger. The big shock was I didn't know the demon had the power to take off clothes . Well...Kagome's clothes disappeared. Miroku was nosebleeding at Kagome while I wasn't trying to look. I tried to put my rope around her but instead I grabbed something else. She blushed while I nosebleed.

InuTaisho: Oh son you grow up so fast

Kagome: Inuyasha! You should've told something else then that

Inuyasha:(Looks at his hands)

Kagome: Pervert!

Tiger: I don't remember any memories of embarrassing moments but I guess I would say when I saw a dog barking at me. I thought it was normal and continued walking away but the dog grabbed my sleeves and dragged me around

Hatsu: That was one bad dog

Tiger: To come to think of it...it was your dog!

Shippo: It's not easy being little and cute around three evil girls. Tiger, Kagome, and Sango was playing dress up with me thinking I was a doll. I never felt so violated.

Tiger: Don't worry Shippo. You had nothing for us to see

All the guys:(laughs)

Shippo;(Cries to Kagome)

Hatsu:Nice Tiger you made a kid cry

Tiger: Well sorry, Okay Sesshomaru it's your turn

Everyone:(Looks around) Where is he?

Inuyasha:That stupid bastard fled!

inuTaisho: Inuyasha, lets look for him

Sesshomaru:(Hiding under the house)

Tiger: Okay since Sesshomaru fled from us we have to end it right here but thanks for your truths or dares and I hope for more to come. I will try my best to update them as soon as possible.

Shippo:(Crying)

Tiger:Shippo I'm sorry (Chases after him)


	10. Sits and Children!

Tiger:Hey and Shippo officially is giving me the silent treatment.

Inuyasha: Serves you right for insulting his manhood

Tiger: I didn't mean it in a personal way!

Hatsu: Well I feel for him, you insulted his size.

Tiger: But it wasn't personal right Shippo(Looks over )

Shippo:(Turns his head to the side)

Hatsu:Look where that got you.

Tiger:(Sulks in the corner)

Inuyasha: Since Tiger the insulter of manhood is sulking in the corner. I will read the dares and truths. From pirate 22:Its torture kagome time those beads around inuyasha's neck well i dare inuyasha to put a pair of those beads around kagome's neck and use the sit command as payback evil grin kagome you may not know this but you kind of hurt inuyasha each time you use the sit command next time think before you act

Inuyasha: Finally a good dare!

Kagome: For you but not me(Cries)

Tiger: Um...wasn't Kaede who put the beads on Inuyasha

Inuyasha:Weren't you sulking in the corner

Tiger: Well I will do that when I am alone okay

Inuyasha: Loner

Tiger: -.- Okay moving on with the Kaede...

Hatsu: So that means that Kaede has to do it

Inuyasha: I know how to

Tiger:Really?

Inuyasha:(Evil grin) I have been practicing for this day.

Kagome:(Hides behind Tiger's shoulders) Help!

Tiger:(Sweatdrops) I would but it's a dare

Kagome: No!

Inuyasha:(Puts beads on Kagome)

Kagome:(Face turns pale ) Oh god no

Hatsu:Amen

Kagome: Are you wishing for my death!

Inuyasha: Sit sit sit sit girl!

Kagome: Ow ow ow ow ow!

Inuyasha:(Keeps doing it)

Tiger: Woah there you can stop. You about to kill her

Inuyasha: This doesn't even compare how much she did it to me

Tiger: Well...you do have a point there

Kagome: T..iger...help...me

Tiger: Next from Feudal Warrior: The power to take off clothes? PRICELESS! I'm running out of ideas for dares... Ummmm... How about Sango has to ask a random dude to help her conceive a child and Miroku can't interfere? I'm all out of ideas!

Sango:Woah I am not a pervert to do that

Tiger:(Whispers)

Sango:(Blushes) I will do it

Miroku:What did you tell her!

Sango:(Walks up to a random dude)

Dude: Hello (Winks)

Sango:(Shivers) So….Will you bare my child?

Dude: This must be god

Sango:huh?

Dude: THANK GOD! THIS IS MY DAY

Sango: (Pales)

Dude: (Grabs her arm) Lets start right now

Sango: Woah wait..what

Tiger:(Blushes)...Well then…

Sango: Don't well then...Is this part of the dare!

Tiger:Well Miroku isn't Interfering (Looks over)

Miroku:(Whiten out)

Tiger: Have fun (Winks)

Sango: No wait..(Struggles)

Tiger: I give you my blessings

Sango:Wtf!

Kagome: Poor Sango….(Faints)

Inuyasha: (Continues to sit her)

Tiger: Stop it! Your killing her

Inuyasha: (Snaps out) Kagome! Who did this to do (Embraces her)

Tiger: Im glad you asked because it was…

Inuyasha: (Death glare)

Tiger: I didn't see a thing

Inuyasha: Good

Tiger: Shippo...are you okay?

Shippo: (Ignores her)

Tiger:If it makes you feel better (Unbuttoned one button from her shirt) You can insult me of my womanhood

Hatsu:(Nosebleeds)

Inuyasha:(Nosebleeds)

Miroku:(Nosebleeds from the roof)

Tiger: Huh?

Shippo:(Cries) I forgive you...Please just dont do that again

Tiger: I promise only if I am dared to….

Shippo: True but I doubt it

Tiger: Thanks for the truths and dares. I hope for more to come XD


	11. Are they Panties?

Tiger: It feels like it been forever since I last updated but lets start from FuedalWarrior: Inuyasha didn't die of the sacred beads because he is half demon. It probably would kill Kagome since she is human. Um...I dare Kagome to wash Inuyasha's shirt/jacket/cloak thingy (I don't know the Japanese word for it, it's bound to be filthy) but she doesn't have to wash his hakama (Pants)

Miroku; Isn't it called Kimono?

Sango: Its obvious is a man panty!

Everyone;...

Tiger: I thought it was the fire rat cloaky thing but I guess Kimono works xD

Kagome; Just his shirt?

Tiger: Yeah

Kagome: Aww ):

Inuyasha: What do you mean aw!

Miroku: Aw that sly girl accepts more than that

Inuyasha: Should I be happy?

Kagome; Can I wash your pants?

Inuyasha: No way!

Kagome: The thing is that you run a lot so it wouldn it be better for you to have your panty clean?

Inuyasha; No and stop calling them Panty, I thought we argeed with Kimono

Tiger: Panty, Inuyasha has panty!

Hatsu; Correction Pantie

Inuyasha: Wtf is wrong with you?

Hatsu: Be that way man

Inuyasha: Deal with it you lazy ass

Everyone; *Trembles*

Hatsu: Lazy huh, I dare you to let Kagome wash your pants and then shit on them

Everyone: Damn this just got cold..

Inuyasha: Hell-

Tiger: Its a dare

Inuyasha: But-

Tiger: Its a dare

Inuyasha: -

Tiger; Goddamit just strip already!

Everyone;...

Inuyasha: Well than

Tiger: That didn't sound right

Miroku: You had your eyes set on Inuyasha

Tiger; Ew no

Inuyasha; Its a curse being this sexy

Tiger; Um..no *Looks and blushes*

Miroku: I seen you look

Tiger: No I was looking at Hatsu!

Hatsu:...

Tiger:...

Miroku: Awkward

Inuyasha: *Only has his boxer*

Tiger: I didn't know demons wore boxers?

Inuyasha: Expecting more? *Smirks*

Tiger: No! I was thinking how different 'that' looks then Hatsu

Everyone: How far is this relationship of yours!

Hatsu: How the hell do you know! Are you stalking me!

Tiger: Oh look Kagome is finished

Kagome; Here Inuyasha nice and fresh but I dare you not to shit on them please

Hatsu: Curse you but I have another dare *Smirks*

Inuyasha: *Pale*

Hatsu: Kiss shippo on the lips*Smirk*

Shippo: Wah no! I'm just *Puts out finger* Young okay! I don't want to be scar

Tiger: Im sorry Shippo

Shippo: And all I was doing is coloring T.T

Hatsu; After inuyasha is done with you, there will be colors everywhere

Shippo; Now I don't like coloring thanks to you

Inuyasha: *Grabs shippo*

Shippo: No!

Inuyasha: *kisses him* Yuck

Tiger: Should we feel disgustive?

Miroku: Well it was rather cute between two animals

Shippo: Cute you say? Come on Miroku, kiss him and tell me if its cute

Tiger: woah there Shippo calm down bud!

Hatsu: How was it Inuyasha *Smirks*

Inuyasha: You know what! Whoever is reading this crap-

Tiger: Hey!

Inuyasha: I dare everyone to give it there best shots!

Tiger: That's your biggest idea *Sweat drop*

Sango: Remember to review some truths or dares! Thank you


	12. Sex with my brosista

Tiger: I love this dare okay from pirate22:I have a new dare for you miss tiger lover okay i dare inuyasha to change sesshomarus gender to female and inuyasha have sex with her and no one interfere that includes kagome cause she will get really upset  
Miroku: What a detailed dare

Hatsu: I like this dare

Inuyasha: H-How!

Miroku: Well first you have to slowly und-

Inuyasha: I know how to have it! I done ...it ...before

Tiger: Before? (Eyebrow raises)

Kagome: (Blushes deep red)

Hatsu: Didn't know you guys would go this fall

Inuyasha: Shut up! I am a man to

Hatsu: Sure

Miroku: Now you get to have sex with my brosista

Sango: Brosista

Miroku: Brother/sister

Tiger: Hey you used my word!

Hatsu: I found Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Be a man and have sex with me

Tiger: Wtf is happening?

Inuyasha: I want to know too

Sesshomaru:(Picks Inuyasha's chin) I'm the lady here and I'm doing the work. You call yourselve a man

Inuyasha: I don't want to hear that by you

Tiger: Just shut up and do the dare

Inuyasha: This is the reason why I hate Humans

*Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leaves*

Everyone:...

Inuyasha: Hey watch where your touching

Kagome:(Punches the wall)

Tiger: Calm down

Inuyasha:(Moans loud)

Sesshomaru: Yes my bro!

Shippo:(Grabs Tiger sleeve) What are they doing in there that makes them make those noise.

Miroku: Well it all started when the bird

Tiger:(Cover's Miroku mouth)Singing!

Shippo: Singing? Then whay don't they do it here

Tiger: Its really complicating

Shippo: How, are you doing is singing?

Tiger: That's not it!

Shippo: Then what

Tiger: Well its a really personal experience

Shippo: But everyone can do it

Tiger: Well you're right but how can I explain

Inuyasha: Damn, Ow

Sesshomaru: Dont underestimate me!

Shippo: Why is Inuyasha having pain?

Tiger: Well um...throat problems?

Shippo: I want to join them

Tiger: You know what, I'm going to end it right here before Shippo finds out how sex goes. Thank you for that interesting dare XD Remember to review


	13. Threesomes?

Tiger: Hey sorry I haven't updated

Inuyasha: What the hell were you doing?

Tiger; I was working on other stories gomen *_*

Inuyasha: *sigh* Just read the truths or dares

Tiger:Okay first on from InuyashaForeverInfinity, Oh god...hilarious! Maybe do a dare where Miroku had to have it with Kagome and Sango and Inuyasha can't interfere...(*.*) What happened to the rated T people!

Inuyasha; No I cannot accept this

Tiger: Inuyasha calm down *Tackles him*

Inuyasha: Why is everyone against me?

Shippo: Could it be...

Everyone: W-What

Shippo: Inuyasha wants more of Kagome

Both: *Blushes deep red*

Haru: Well...they sure aren't denying it

Inuyasha: S-Shut up! Y-Your lucky I can't claw you

Miroku: *Takes Sango and Kagome's hands* Lets go my ladies

Tiger: *Covers Inuyasha eyes* I'm sorry

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Sango: I really want to kill the monk right now

Miroku: Aww Sango your enjoying it more than I am

Kagome; Um..how are we going to do this?

Miroku: Threesome

Kagome: Okay then...*Tries to run*

*Wall appears*

Kagome: Come on *Looks to Tiger*

Tiger; Sorry .

*1 hours has passed*

Tiger: They still haven't gotten out?

Haru: Seems like they are enjoying it

Inuyasha: *Lightening strikes him*

Haru: By now, he already want so far for poor Kagome to get pregnant in a couple of months with his child

Inuyasha: *Piano hits him*

Haru: And little Inuyasha couldn't do a thing

Inuyasha: *Car runs him over*

Tiger: Haru! Stop teasing him!

Haru: But more like , I bet kagome was calling your name for help.

Inuyasha: *Kids walk on him*

Haru: Whats even worst...you never had it with Kagome

Inuyasha: *Lost his soul*

Tiger: Inuyasha *Pokes him* Um Haru...we lost him.

Shippo; I'm trying to catch his soul *Chases it*

Miroku: *Happy* This is my dream come true

Inuyasha: *Regains his life* Miroku prepare to die

Kagome; Sit boy!

Haru: *Whispers to Inuyasha* Could it be...love flew out from you?

Inuyasha: Kagome why T.T

Kagomel; He...wasn't bad *Blushes*

Shippo: Something seems fishy

Sango: Really...it wasn't bad at all

Miroku: *Smirks*

Haru: He is ahead of Inuyasha

Inuyasha: *Dead*

Tiger: We completely lost him

Shippo: Remember to ask us truths or dares !Thank you


	14. Wtf is happening!

Tiger: Okay how's Inuyasha?

Shippo: Breathless

Tiger: *Sigh*

Haru: Inuyasha I dare you to wake up

Inuyasha: *wakes up* Why?

Tiger; Its the power of the game not me!

Inuyasha: Sure *Rolls eyes*

Tiger: I'm not kidding anyway for the next set of dares and Truths from liznightangel, Okay, not so severe but i dare shippo to run around kogas pack in a meat vest yelling im a fluffy unicorn.  
Tiger i dare you to kidnap one fairy tail mage and hand cuff him to songo for a day  
songo you r dared to kiss said mage  
miroku i dare u to handcuff yourself to kikyo and u cant molest her or she gets to fix you  
koga sine ur the only one brave enough i dare u to steal and hide tenseiga while drop kicking jaken  
kagome i dare u to french inuyasha dad  
an since i like ya inuyasha your dared to just watch an eat doritos

Shippo: Not so severe! I could die!

Inuyasha: *Pats his shoulders* Shouldn't you run unicorn

Tiger: Don't worry we will be right there

Haru: Wear this little bro

Shippo: Stop treating me like a child

Tiger: In positions!

Shippo: Hey Koga and his wolves!

Koga: Huh?

Shippo: Im a fluggy unicorn *Dances*

Koga: What the hell *-*

Inuyasha: Hahaha

Wolves: *Chases Shippo*

Koga: Wait don't eat...him *To late*

Shippo: *Runs faster* Im a fluffy unicorn! See me fly *Flies on Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: Hey *Stares at the wolves* Oh grawd

Shippo: We are an fluffy unicorn!

Inuyasha: Shut up Shippo!

Koga: Don't eat the fox! I don't really care what happens to the muttface! *Spots Kagome and Tiger* Here there beautifuls *Grips there hands*

Tiger: Huh why me?

Haru: *Burns with rage*

Kagome; Oh god

Inuyasha: We are making a run for it *Grabs everyone away*

Haru: I was about to kill him

Tiger: *Praying and grabbing her sword*

Haru: What are you doing?

Tiger: I'm going to capture a fairy Tail mage

Inuyasha: Fairy Tail what!

Kagome: How?

Tiger: Anything's possible in Truth or dare

*To the fairy's tail world*

Erza: Who stands in my path!

Tiger: Me

Erza: Wait..*Glares*

Haru: She is going to die *Freaking out*

Erza: Tiger buddy! What brings you here *Hugs her*

Everyone: Huh!

Tiger: Can't ..breath

Erza: Sorry

Tiger: *Cries* I have a favor

Erza: Yes?

Everyone: Aww friendship

Tiger: Come with me! *Knocks Erza out*

Everyone: O.O What the hell

*Back to Inuyasha's world*

Erza: *Tied up* Unhand me...*Looks at Haru and Inuyasha* Well hello there?

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome:" Oh no you don't!

Haru: Its a curse to be this fabulous

Kagome: Your not helping -.-

Erza: Hey boys...*Flirty mood*

Inuyasha: *Blushes*

Haru: *Smirks*

Kagome: *Choking Tiger*

Tiger: H-Help

Erza: Do you have some cake? *Normal tone*

Everyone: *Falls down*

Tiger: *Sweat drop * After the game, I will give you 10

Erza: Yeah!

Haru: What a girl! She isn't even worried about the captured

Sango: Um..I really don't get the question?

Tiger: Maybe she means kiss the mage I captured?

Sango: *Stares at Erza* Hell no!

Erza: Well then...didn't expect this to happen

Tiger: Just kiss her!

Sango: Why couldn't you capture a boy!

Tiger:I wanted to capture Natsu but he was to..far away

Erza; well Natsu will probably freak out

*Dreamland if Natsu was captures*

Tiger: Natsu Calm down

Natsu: I'm going to get raped! Im going to get raped!

*Dreamland ended*

Tiger: *sigh* Your probably be right and I can't even imagine Gray

*Dreamland if Gray was captured*

Gray: No! Not another Juvia!

*Dreamland ended*

Tiger: Yep I chose right

Erza: I have a date..with Jellal..*Blushes* Can you ..just hurry up and kiss my cheek?

Sango: Cheek? Oh I can do that *Kisses her cheek*

Erza: Thank god *Disappears*

Tiger: Okay off to the next dare!

Kikyo: Why am I here again?

Miroku: I'm going to die

Tiger: *Handcuffs them to each other*

Miroku: *Looks down at Kikyo's butt* So tempting

Kagome: Um...does she mean French kiss?

Tiger: I think she does? Anyway give us a show

Kagome: That's just messed up!

Tiger: Here he should be here in her wife's grave

Kagome: This is definitely going to be weird

Inuyasha: No not my father!

Kagome: *Walks up to Inuyasha's father* Hey

InuTaisho: Why hey K-K- *Gets French kissed*

Tiger: *Covers Shippo eyes* I have a new ship!

Inuyasha: No..thats..*Eats doritos sadly*

Tiger: Give me a piece!

Inuyasha: No its mine! Its the only thing I have T.T

Haru: Well...um..look *Points to the laying on grass*

Tiger: Well..thank go Shippo can't see that

Shippo: I wanna see!

Miroku: I dare Tiger to let Shippo see *Smirks*

Shippo: Finally...O.O...Tiger cover my eyes again

Haru: Well..having sex..on his wife's grave wasn't part of the dare

Tiger: More like wtf is happening!

Inuyasha; Kagome Liz I blame you!

Tiger: *Sweat drop* Says the one who eating Doritos

Inuyasha: I can't stop!...they are good (=^.^=)

Tiger: *Sigh* Okay Inuyasha! Well truths or dares are still needed!1


	15. Fairy tail mess!

Tiger: Hey I'm back and with another truth or dare update

Inuyasha: Why the classy talk for?

Haru: It doesn't really suit her

Tiger: Well sorry! I was trying to lighten the mood a bit from the make out with Kagome and...

Inuyasha: *Sulks in the corner*

Haru: Great Tiger nice playing it classy

Tiger: Well then, anyway from Liznightangel, Wow i laughed so hard i cried, still surprised you didnt just kidnap loke an cuff him to songo. But koga forgot to steal tenseiga from seshomaru an drop kick jaken:-(

Inuyasha its not my fault if one kiss becomes a make out session. But you are here by dared to play chubby bunny verse haru and if tiger doesnt know what it is cause some dont she can pm me

Songo you since i feel bad about the girl kissing thing are dared to go on a date with gray from fairy tail while miroku is stuck on a date with lucy cause if he gropes her he will die

Shippo you have marshmellow duty for inuyasha in chubby bunny.

Inuyasha: Who the heck is Loke?

Tiger: Liz sorry , I forgot that dare and I wasn't going to deal with the playboy from the trip back to here.

Koga: Someone called?

Tiger; Do the dare! Sesshomaru should be...

Kagome: In the cherry blossom tree with Rin and Jaken. *Coughs*

Inuyasha; How the hell did you know?

Kagome: Well- Wait your thinking I'm a slut

Inuyasha: Well you did make out with my father!

Kagome: I'm sorry he was a good kisser

Inuyasha: So now your saying I'm a bad kisser

Sango: Your kind are..

Inuyasha: Shut up! I'm done with this *Walks out*

Tiger: in 1...2...3

Inuyasha: *Walks in* No I have the right to be here!

Tiger; *sigh*

Haru: Why do I have to play Chubby Bunny with that weirdo, can I once get a decent sleep?

Tiger: Sleep my ass! You slept with my laptop and wouldn't even let it go

Shippo; What were you two doing last night?

Haru: Well tiger...Never seem you so bold

Tiger; That didn't sound right *-*

Inuyasha; Um...can someone tell me what the chubby bunny is?

Shippo: Its a little bunny that-Ow

Inuyasha: I know what a bunny is! I meant the game

Tiger: You stuff mashmellows or cotton balls in your mouth and you have to say the word correctly. Beware of death *Smiles*

Haru: And let me guess, you have to continue and continue until someone loses?

Tiger; Yep I think *Grabs a book* I read about it

Inuyasha: *Cough* *cough* Geek *cough* *Cough*

Miroku: Do it right Inuyasha *Cough* Geek *Cough*

Tiger: *Aims her sword at there throat* I can make you cough right now

Haru: Bold -._.-

Tiger: Stop making me sound bad!

Shippo: Okay 1...2...3. begin

Inuyasha: Chubby...bunny *Has 10*

Haru; Chubby bunny *30*

Inuyasha: W-What the hell-ah *Started to choke*

Tiger: I got this! *Kicks Inuyasha*

Sango: Let me help *Punches his gut*

Kagome: Oh I can take a look at it

Haru: I win! *Still has mashmellows*

Shippo: Your a demon

Sango: Um...Tiger look over there! *Points to Koga*

Koga: Haha the tensiga is mine!

Jaken: Give that back you ignorant pest-Ow

Koga: *Drop kicks him* Haha your such a midget

Jaken: You..You

Rin: Jaken, its true

Jaken: Shut up!

Rin: Mister wolf, may I please have the sword back? *Puppy eyes*

Koga: Don't look into the eyes

Rin: Please *Comes closer*

Koga; Damn she looks pretty as Kagome

Rin: Come on *Takes the sword from Koga*

Koga: *Sulks next to Kagome* I failed

Tiger: Kids can be scary huh xD

Sango: Um..who the hell is Gray

Tiger: Oh gawd

Gray: What did you say firebrain-Wait where the hell am I?

Inuyasha: Hey dude

Gray: What the hell! He has kitty ears!

Inuyasha: *Annoy mark* Dog ears, correction

Gray: *Picks Tigers collar* Care to explain why I see a kitty cat and a fox demon with a cute little Tiger

Inuyasha: Im a dog-

Tiger: *Ignores Inuyasha* Don't forget the part you will going to go in a date with Sango, a demon slayer

Gray: And going on a date with that hot chick

Sango: Why thank you! *Flips hairs in embrassment*

Gray: And How the hell did I get here! Natsu and I was about to have a battle _Ow

Lucy: *Falls on gray* Ow *Rubs her butt* That gotta hurt

Gray: Lucy mind getting off of me, your heavy

Lucy: Oh sorry Gray and omg cute *Hugs Shippo*

Gray: You should be surprise not happy

Miroku; Why hello there *Grips his hand on Lucys* You will be the one going on a date with me, maybe after the date, maybe you can bear me a son

Lucy: Woah Woah Woah *Pushes Miroku away* D-Date so suddenly, I don't even have a dress and plus- how the hell are you

Miroku: Your future Husband

Loki; Don't you dare talk to my princess like that

Tiger: Oh gawd this isn't going well

Loki: *Hugs Tiger* Why hello there milady, I heard you captured the beast-

Tiger: Erza

Loki:- And left, I wouldn't mind you capturing me in body and my heart

Haru: *Death Aura* Hands off her *Pulls her closer*

Sango: *Dragging the knock out Gray* Bai I'm going to have a date!

Miroku: My baby! Please take me on a date *Following Lucy out of the room*

Haru: *Fighting with Loki*

Tiger; *Sigh* Liz, this is exactly the reason why I didn't capture Loki

Inuyasha: What the hell happened here!

Kagome; *Taps his shoulders* Um..Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Yeah Kagome-mmmm

Both; *Making out*

Shippo: Well, this was unexpected, I hope you enjoyed the craziness, truths or Dares needed xD


	16. Shadow Butt Grab!

Tiger: *Touches her head* Damn, they didn't need to throw me

Inuyasha: Best day ever

Sango: *Licks her lips* Fairy Tail wizards are fun to have a date with

Miroku: *Touches his broken leg* I didn't know she will summon a cow!

Tiger: Its a bull and damn, with them here, it really turned crazy

Haru; Sorry tiger .

Tiger: Aye its fine, oh great I got happy's voice, anyway from Pirate22,I have a dare for kagome you know that fluffy thing sesshomaru has on his shoulder well i dare it to wrap itself around kagome while shes sleeping and grope her like miroku does sango i know miroku would say hey i resent that look forward to more (Aw that seems soft)

Kagome; Okay that seems easy

Haru: You forgot the butt thing

Kagome: Oh that, I already had sex with Miroku before and Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: Wait that was a secret between us

Haru: Aww seems puppy boy went ties with the monk

Inuyasha: S.h.u.t.u.p She is the one;..who forced it on me

Kagome: You lair! You-

Tiger: Theres still a kid here *Points to Shippo*

Kagome; Opps well how am I going to get Sesshomaru here?

Koga &amp; Tiger: Easy he forgot about this *Shows tensiga*

Inuyasha: And he is called my older brother

*The door blast open*

Tiger: No My door! I already got it fix from Haru's and Loki's fight

Sesshomaru: Give me back my sword

Jaken: And apologize for drop kicking me face!

Koga: Im sorry that you were so weak that you couldn't defend yourself from my strong kick ._.

Jaken: Why I had it-

Sesshomaru: What the hell are you doing? *Looks at Kagome*

Kagome: I'm..*Blushes* Sleepy

Sesshomaru; What let go of me!

Haru: *Sigh* Shadow blind

Sesshomaru: Wait what! I cant control my hands

Haru: And Shadow..

Sesshomaru: *Glares*

Haru: Butt grab!

Sesshomaru: *Blushes deep red*

Inuyasha: Wind scar! *Towards Sesshomaru and Haru*

Miroku: Hey! I wanna go next!

Tiger: ._. Our powers was going to be secret I guess its not

Shippo: what is your power

Tiger: Wind and blood .

Shippo: Violence much?

Tiger: Says that to the one who is about to kill his brother

Shippo; O:

Tiger: Truths and dares needed. Thank you for all your support xD


	17. Waxing and death vasey

Tiger: I'm glad the fight chilled down

Shippo: Poor inuyasha tho, he is stuck in a vase from you

Tiger: Look I was going to let them fight but he broke my favorite manga book! That bastard deserved it

Miroku: Never mess with tiger's anime xD

Inuyasha: Its dark in here! Hurry up Haru! Take this thing off me

Haru; Im trying to! If I could

Inuyasha: Destroy it!

Haru: No then I'm the one who is going to be destroy

Inuyasha: Do I look like I care?!

Haru: Well I can't tell since I can't see your face

Inuyasha: Shut up and take this thing off me!

Haru: Damn...jeez not even a please

Inuyasha: Please before I fucking kill you!

Haru: You know its hard to take you seriously when you have a vase stuck on your head

Inuyasha: Yeah I just lovee to have vase stuck on my head!

Haru; I knew it!

Tiger: *Sigh* Those idiots better not mess up my vase

Haru &amp; Inuyasha: This is your fault!

Tiger: Anyway I got some truths or dares for you! First from SamiyaHachem: Hello again! I swear to God you have the best story's! (Why thank you! Your so nice xD) So I saw a comment that said something about samgo wearing heals, maybe kagome should bring the the biggest/tallest pair she owns and sango should walk with them for a long time. Maybe kagome should bring a pair for herself to XD

Sango: What is wrong with people wanted me to wear heels!

Miroku: Its because you never wear heels babe

Everyone: Babe..O.o

Tiger; *Whispers* What did we miss?

Sango: *Blushes* Nothing he..is being an idiot

Kagome: Come on hurry up shippo!

Shippo: These heels are heavy *Dragging the bag*

Kagome; I always waited for an excuse to this day

Sango: Oh holy shit! How big are they

Kagome: 10 feet ^.^

Tiger; Oh my god where did you get this

Kagome: My friends...lend them to me

Inuyasha; Stole *Still with the vase in his head*

Kagome; Inuyasha shut up *Throws the heels at him*

Inuyasha: Ow!

Everyone; She isn't in a good mood today

Kagome: Of course I am ^.^ I also got Tiger a pair

Tiger; Um..I rather not *Tries to flee with Sango*

Kagome; *Pops of in front of them with a smile* Where are you going ^.^

Tiger: Um...a breather?

Sango: Um...hungry?

Kagome: Lets go *Drags them*

Miroku: *Sweat drop* Thank god I don't have to wear them

Inuyasha: Hey monk, help me out here!

Haru: Yeah I can't get this thing off him *Kicks Inuyasha's face*

Inuyasha: I don't think that was necessary

Shippo: Woah look at them!

Inuyasha: That's kind of the problem here

Sango: How do you walk with these things!

Kagome: Easy you see-

Tiger: Oh grawd get out of the way!

Inuyasha &amp; Haru: Huh?

All girls: Woah! *Falls on them*

Tiger: That gotta hurt

Inuyasha: Ow...*All the way in the bottom*

Kagome: Inuyasha! You have the vase off your face!

Inuyasha: Thank god but,...it got broken

Tiger: My vase

Inuyasha: Its your guys fault for trying to hug us!

All girls: We fell!

Shippo: Well since Tiger is crying over her vase I will take charge, from Liznightangel (Yay! She is awesome ^.^) Go Koga I knew he had it in him. Woo hoo

For your info im a nerd not a geek inu.

Koga since inuyasha called me names i dare  
You to duck tape him to a tree so kagome and tiger can wax his legs while sesshomaru watches eating Doritos

Haru you seem cool so u get to video tape  
Well catch u later

Koga: Finally a great dare!

Tiger; *Star eyes* I'm already ahead of you! I will get revenge for my vase!

Vase: Please...revenge...me

Tiger: You see the agony

Kagome: *Sweat drop* Shippo was doing that noise

Tiger: Koga tape him up good!

Koga; All already on it!

Tiger: Here, Kagome you take his left

Kagome: Gomen Inuyasha

Inuyasha; Unhand me ! Iron reaver soul stealer!

*Nothing happens*

Tiger: Haha Shippo got me this Tape from Liz's recipe!

Inuyasha: *Glares at shippo* You are so going to get it

Shippo: Tiger, Kagome, wax those hairy feet!

Tiger: This is for you vase! *Wax it completely*

Inuyasha: Fuck!

Kagome: This is for the dare gomen *Does his left legs*

Inuyasha: Dammit!

Tiger: *Kneels down to the vase* Don't worry, I got your revenge.

Vase: Serves...him right...goodbye..tiger..thanks for everything

Tiger: No vasey speak to me!

Haru: *Pats her shoulders* Its gone

Miroku: Why name it vasey?

**Sango: Thanks for the truth or dares and more are coming soon! I have a challenge for you guys. *Evil smirk* If you guys torture Tiger, we will make a bonus chapter of your choice here! Make sure to look forward it. You only have 2 days to particate! Thank you! It can only work if someone reviews for the torture. xD Don't worry you can still ask for Truths or dares**

Tiger; Why me

Sango: Its your turn to being tortured

Tiger: What did I do .

Everyone: Everything!

A/N: Oh by the way, I don't think you guys have noticed or rather care about this case, I changed Haru's name from Hatsu. Do please if someone reviews of my mistake, I already know xD Thank you, I'm looking for new truths or dares!

Bonus Scene:

Haru: *Looks back and forth* Here

Sesshomaru: Did you record it good this time?

Haru: Of course, we will be making millions

Sesshomaru: I'm only doing this for the doritos

Haru &amp; Sesshomaru: ...

(Awkward!)


	18. Bikini? The worm? Doritos

**Tiger: Hey Guys Im back! I know, it been like forever since I updated this story so lets get on with the truth or dares.! First from Liznightangel **

**Oh dear poor tiger...**  
**Hmmmm. But a challenge is a challenge and since tigers brought me so much laughter iwont make her suffer alone. **

**Tiger , kagome , and songo are dared to get not just a regular bikini wax but a Brazilian bikini wax ( yes its a real thing and there is a difference **

**Inuyasha i dare you to go 24 hours in a locked room with only koga and your brother for company and not cus, or insult them**

**Koga and Seshomarus if he cuses or insults u you are dared to duck tape him to the wall an give him his own Brazilian bikini wax and make him wear head phones playing the Barney song**

**Haru u and shippo can watch an eat Doritos **  
**After youve hog tied the monk so hes not left out**

Sango: Damn Tiger, your lucky, but Im watching you ._.

Tiger: Should I be scared?

Shippo: You tell me, Im only a child!

Kagome: So...this is what we...are going to be wearing.

Tiger: Yep pretty much *Takes the black one* Well shall we?

Kagome: Have you have no shame?

Tiger: Shame in wearing this? Yes of course but...this is a dare besides, its black, I have no regrets.

Sango: Then we'll switching *Takes the black and gives pink*

Tiger: Sango why gotta be so rude T^T

(Time passes)

Sango: Come on Tiger and Kagome! *Tries to pull them out*

Tiger: Im not going out there! Im too pink!

Sango: That wasn't a question! *Pulls them with all her power*

Kagome: No! *Falls into Inuyasha's chest*

Tiger: *Falls on her cat* That wasn't who I expected to fall on ._.

Inuyasha and Kagome: *Staressss*

Miroku: Sango, your looking sexy today, you should dress up like that more often

Sango: I would but...its too much work.

Tiger: *Stares at the cat* Hello mister wriggles, your looking fine today

Cat: Meow

Inuyasha: Kagome you look...revealing-Ah

Koga: *Pushes Inuyasha to the side* Hey Kagome, your knight and shining armor is here, my I say you grew on the pass weeks

Kagome: *Ignores Koga and walks to Inuyasha* Are you okay?

Inuyasha: What was that Wolfboy! That wasn't even worth a punch.

Koga" Wasn't worth anything you say! Your practically flew passed pinky and kitty over there!

Tiger: Who you calling Pinky!

Koga: Tiger stay out of this *Pushes her*

Haru: Guys calm down...*Looks over to Tiger* Oh..god

Tiger: *Stands in the middle of Inuyasha and Koga with a evil smile* .hell. .room.

Inuyasha: Like we are scared of you

Tigers: *Grabs there face shoving them in the room with a smile* Have fun

(Minutes passed)

Inuyasha: Your fucking bastard! I have a dick bigger then yours! That's for sure!

Koga: That's not what Kagome said

Inuyasha: That's it you **** and ****. Go ****

Sesshomaru: Seems we got the idiot to blow, hold him still.

Inuyasha: No!

Tiger: What were they talking about ._. Pretty mad words

(Haru to shippo)

Haru: These are pretty good doritos ._.

Shippo: How do they make these snacks called Dinosaurs

Haru: Doritos Shippo...not Dinosaurs...

**Tiger: Next from Natalulu, I dare Inuyasha to dance with Koga om burning coals and Kagome just sits eat doritos. I hope you guys have a good time! :)**

Inuyasha: Im not dancing with him

Koga: Me neither, not until 'that' changes from 'argh'

Inuyasha: Either way, Im not dancing with 'ew' anytime soon

Shippo: Um Inuyasha, you really look 'argh' wearing 'argh'

Inuyasha: Shut up, this is actually comfy *Fixs the bikini*

Every girl: .../ Not the part that doesn't fit to cover 'bang'

Tiger: Just dance, even Mister wriggles will join *Moves the cats arms and legs*

Koga: Fine only to prove to you all, Im a better dancer then him!

Inuyasha: You wish! You dance like ants invaded your pants!

Koga: *Does the wriggle* Seems the ants prefer me

Inuyasha: *Does the spin with a split* Beat that bud

Koga: *Does the moonwalk* Michael Jackson attack *Kicks Inuyasha*

Tiger: Don't forget

Cat: *Gangham style* Meow..

Shippo: Pretty intense dance off

Koga: *Halem shake* Ha MuttFace even the cats beating you

Inuyasha: *Smirks* Prepare for the ultimate dance move

Tiger: *Gasp* You don't mean..

Inuyasha: The worm *Does the worm*

Everyone: ...

Sango: Winner the cat

Inuyasha and Koga: What!

Sango: Look he's doing the headspin, and he's cute! :3

**Tiger: Next! From KiryuFanGirl, Dare: Sango kiss Miroku on the lips.**  
**(That is unless you've already done the dare) Oh! One more thing. When Sango &amp; Miroku kiss, Miroku is allowed to touch Sango's butt. And Sango try really and I mean REALLY hard not to slap Miroku, but you can if you have to.**  
**-KiryuFanGirl signing off.**

Sango: Goddamit

Tiger: The Shipppp

Miroku: My Sango, to kiss you like this, is this fate *Flips hair*

Sango: No its a dare hurry up ._.

Miroku: *Pulls Sango into a kiss, groping her butt*

Sango: *Kicks Miroku in the balls* It didn't say anything about kicking

Miroku: Well...play...my lovey Sango *Falls down*

Tiger: The Ship T^T

**Tiger: Thank you guys for the truths or dares! Still hope for more in the future, In the next week on Tuesday I might be going on vacation so I'll try to update much in this week since Im not allow to bring my laptop T^T But I will be on Wattpad so follow me on : MissTigerLover Thanks!**

Kagome: These are pretty good Doritos


End file.
